User talk:Albus Chase
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Albus Chase page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) i can let you know, if Kiwi 1998 wants you on the team, but first you need way more than 3 edits. Prove yourself! ;) [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 22:00, March 2, 2013 (UTC) xD Okay, goodbye! Sorry AC but you need to sleep! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 22:57, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi :). I would like to know if you wanted to join a new Collab? The Collab is called The Assassins. If you don't wish to then that's alright. Realm of the Shadows Im really sorry Al, couldnt update. Internet went dead and ive been on phone for awhile. Tomorrow im leaving early so i cant do it until later when i get home Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 05:10, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, this might seem like the dumbest question in the world, but bear with me here. What can you edit and not edit on here? Because i'm guessing you can edit other people's fanfictions and pages on characters they made but what if they don't like what you did? Then they might instantly like...hate you or something. I'm actually really confused (watch it will be like totally uncomplicated and I was just to lazy to figure it out myself but..). Also, how do you create stories and pages. And speaking of stories, does it have any certain rules. I know I should probably already know all this stuff, but to be honest, I don't know what i'm doing on the other wiki half the time. Again, sorry if these are all really dumb questions because you know me, don't like to sound dumb.GreekFreak1333 (talk • ) 02:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC)GreekFreak1333 Hey Albus, you know divergence in demigods? How bout our chars have a romance someitme in it? xD Gwen and Peter xD Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 15:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Im done with my chap your turn :D Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 02:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Albus, This pic should be the pic for Paul and Ausitn Mahone should play him in a movie xD also sorry couldnt do chap tonight. My computer freezes up to much right now Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 02:17, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey.Albus I want to tell you that the end of chapter 8 with the kiss is so FANTASTIC!You're a writtting GENIUS!Hey,it’s me!You know,the Greek,the Archer! (talk • ) 19:17, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Albus PLEASE can you let me use the name you invented,I mean Dotorella,in a story about Dotorella,Colton and.....can I use the name Augustus you found for the third character,too?????????????????PLEASE???????I am who I am,if you don't like me,I don't care. - Talk 11:14, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Im finally done Nuts? THIS IS SPARTA! Never Surrender! (talk • ) 17:23, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Albus exactly who do you think you are get on chat I saw your edit. The Meerkat Nurd (talk • ) 14:04, May 31, 2013 (UTC) No. There will be 13 chapters. You write yours and I'll write the conclusion [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO''']] 01:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, no problem. I was glad to help, since I am pretty much enjoying the story. Please do keep on writing Surf Legends 20:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. But keep on writing. Surf Legends 20:52, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, I was just thinking about that the other day actually! :D. Yeah I was still planning on doing it ;) Umi Uchiha 21:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Lol thats fine, I copied it from some1 else also. I am a Warrior. 22:57, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Awwww hurry and get your computer working Uncle we have stuff to talk about *cough Aloubuna cough* 01:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Sibuna4evs (talk • ) 01:02, June 17, 2013 (UTC)Sibbyton Oh my gosh, YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!